


Double Trouble

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Apples of Idunn, M/M, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Married Loki/Tony/Thor, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Loki, Protective Thor, V-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: They worked. The three of them worked so impossibly well when they probably should have failed in a thousand different ways right from the start.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. This was the third idea for this particular square and somehow it ended up so surprisingly _fluffy_.
> 
> How is this the first time I'm writing this ship?
> 
>  **Square filled** : O3 - Loki/Thor/Tony Stark

Tony scowled down at his stomach. “I’m fucking _huge_ and I still have months left.” He was also miserable, aching _everywhere_ and bored out of his mind because Tony was _sure_ he’d end up doing _something_ that would harm his babies. “You are _never_ getting anywhere near my ass again. Either of you. Not with those _magical dicks._ ” He would have crossed his arms but everything he seemed to do lately was considered more adorable than anything else.

Besides it wouldn’t work on Loki. He had learned what worked and what didn’t when it came to his gods.

“That’s not what you were saying not even an hour ago when you were happily riding me and moaning my name.” Loki flipped to the next page in the huge tomb he’d been reading since Tony had made himself at home on the couch. “Or what you said when Thor had you this morning. I could hear you all the way in the kitchen.”

“Bite me.”

“I already did that as well but I can always bite you again. I know how much you love us marking you up.” Tony watched an amused smirk tug at Loki’s lips when Tony couldn’t stop himself from pouting at the truth in Loki’s words. He _did_ like when they marked him up. “You’re carrying twins, darling, of course you’re going to get big.”

“Don’t you _darling_ me, Frostbite!”

Tony watched as Loki carefully closed his book, placed it aside and moved towards the couch. “ _Hormones_.” He heard the mage murmur before Loki easily lifted him and situated them in the bend of the L-shaped couch, Tony’s back to Loki’s _flat_ stomach.

 _Asshole_.

Warm, soothing magic rushed over him. It sunk into the aches, relaxed his tense muscles and had Tony going completely boneless against his husband with a soft sigh. He was tired of aching and not being able to experiment in his workshop but Tony couldn’t risk his babies.

That meant Iron Man was also out unless he was merely designing and not building.

“Better?” long fingers idly stroked and a kiss was pressed to the top of his head. Loki’s tone had turned soft, silky and soothing, as he stroked over Tony’s belly all the while murmuring soft words of praise, affection and care.

The bond magic that had forged between them during their marriage ceremony hummed softly between them, always present and reassuring. He could distantly feel Thor, off world, as he relaxed in Loki’s hold.

No one would believe him if he told them how surprisingly sweet Loki could be in these moments. Not when the rest of the time he was being a snarky asshole. Loki had _layers_ even if he hid them under mischief and chaos. It was even more obvious when Tony could feel the undercurrent of Loki’s emotions like a soft, pulsing green glow in his mind.

Tony moved further back into the juncture of Loki’s thighs, back completely pressed along the length of Loki, as his fingers idly brushed his stomach. “How do women do this? Some of them have ten kids! It’s insane.”

He was in horrified _awe_ at how effortless they seemed to make it, at least from an outside prospective, when Tony was constantly adjusting to each new development.

His question earned a chuckle as Loki’s hands continued to soothe, his magic working to ease the aches Tony was never going to get used to and had only just admitted to the extent of yesterday, before arms easily wrapped around him.

“Imagine your discomfort if you had not been granted godhood.” Tony mentally shuddered at the thought, “I’m sure by the time you’re experiencing your third pregnancy your body will have adapted.”

Tony blinked.

_Third?_

“Third pregnancy.” He tried to imagine letting them do this to him two more times. The baby making part was a blast but the aches and restrictions frustrated him beyond words.

He could hear the amusement in Loki’s voice, “Of course. Were you and Thor not the ones talking about a big family?” one hand moved low to curve under the swell of his belly. “I’m sure we’ll all enjoy making sure that wish comes true. It was certainly pleasurable helping to make these two.”

“You’re enjoying this far too much.”

“Of course I am.” Loki was smiling next to his ear. The bond between them pulsed with pleasure and bright affection. “Seeing you growing round with children, watching you talking to them when you think no one is watching…how could I not?”

Tony flushed.

_Has he heard me singing to them?_

That one was between Jarvis, the little ones and himself. Jarvis had _promised_.

Besides _he_ was milking this surprise gift, there had been surprise and panic the first month until he realized it would be _fine_ after both of his husbands had calmed him down, as long as he could. Tony could probably milk it up until the babies were born.

It was the principle of the matter.

He especially loved the way Thor would flush when he made comments about their magical dicks and how he couldn’t wear his favorite shirts now.

Tony was pretty sure Loki had figured his game out but he seemed content enough to play along if only to watch Thor’s reactions and occasionally indulge Tony when he wanted a Norse God pillow. The whole thing had ended with some interesting gifts: foreign tech for Tony and ancient artifacts Loki happily took off of Tony’s hands.

“No one warned me about Norse God magic dicks. There was no warning label on either package.”

Tony idly imagined a warning label on Thor advising against putting him in or near water due to electricity and almost lost it as his mind started to whirl with far too many amusing thoughts. _I’m having shirts made._ He would need one for a ‘Warning Electricity’ sign with the little lightning bolt and another with a warning against putting Thor in water.

Pepper had actually smacked him with a stack of contracts when Thor had walked into the room wearing a shirt with Pikachu that read ‘Electrical Type’ on it.

No one appreciated his humor, except Loki who had been positively _gleeful_ when he noticed the theme for some of Thor’s shirts, and that was a shame because he was funny as fuck. Hopefully his children would inherit his humor or, at the very least, he could corrupt them.

Jarvis had turned out perfectly alright and he’d been exposed to Tony for _years_.

He really needed to think of something equally amusing for Loki. The one time he’d attempted to get Loki into an amusing shirt, _Mischief Managed_ , the god had only seemed pleased by it.

_I have been reduced to designing embarrassing t-shirts for my husbands. I’ve been out of the workshop too long._

It was probably better than setting something on fire or accidentally putting a small AI into the wrong appliance.

His one voiced comment earned a snort from the god behind him and Tony’s body moved with Loki’s low laughter. “You _did_ willingly marry a God of Fertility, Anthony. Our union was blessed with children.”

Tony turned to look up at Loki, “Blessed with backaches and restless nights.”

_I also married a God of Mischief and I’m pretty sure this fits under that category **somewhere**._

He let himself get lost to Loki’s soothing magic and the feeling of arms wrapped around him until the sound of thunder caught his attention and the feeling of distance in his other bond disappeared.

Outside the long line of windows the landing platform lit with the light of the Bifrost as Thor landed. His cape whipped in the wind, Mjolnir held loosely in one hand, as he grinned at them through the windows. Tony watched his other husband walk towards the doors, Jarvis opening them and sealing them once Thor was inside without a word.

Thor’s side of their bond was practically bursting with happiness and fondness as he looked at them.

“Brother. Tony.” He was grinning ridiculously, “Mother sends her love.”

“Did you get it?” Loki seemed to know _why_ Thor had disappeared after their enjoyable morning. Tony had only received a kiss and a promise he would return before it was dark. “There was no point in returning if you didn’t.”

“Of course I did.” Thor held up a bottle, “Eir would prefer to see Tony herself but she promised this will help the changes in Tony’s body settle.”

Tony stared at the little bottle. “Settle?” that sounded both promising and ominous. Tony had learned to expect either when it came to his husbands or anything related to the Golden Realm.

They _did_ beat each other half to death for fun.

“Magic has gifted you with the ability to carry our children but without anchoring that magic to your body you will continue to feel increasing discomfort.” Loki explained as the bottle reappeared in his hand. “Your new intrinsic magic is fighting against the blessing Thor’s gave you. This will settle it.”

“It will also make birth easier. You will still need to travel to Asgard but Eir assured me that will help your body adapt.”

Tony didn’t want to think about that bit. “Yeah…they’re still getting cut out, Sparky, or whatever magical way you remove babies in Asgard.”

“Of course.” Loki chimed in, “We already explained how childbirth was handled with males on Asgard.” They had. It had been one of Tony’s very first questions upon finding out he was expecting.

Earth was _so_ different from other planets Tony wasn’t sure how it had happened.

Thor settled down on the couch, leaving Mjolnir resting on the table, as he reached out to rest a hand on Tony’s belly. “How are they doing?”

“Restless.” Tony accepted the bottle from Loki, “Trying to use my internal organs for soccer practice.” He watched Thor’s face light up when the babies moved under his hand. “Not sure if it’s your boundless energy or Loki’s mischief that has them keeping me up all hours but they’re always more active when I want sleep.”

“Loki’s mischief.” Thor laughed, “They’re both his.” He didn’t seem upset by that fact. Instead Thor seemed pleased and content. Their bond attested to that fact. Thor truly was pleased.

“You can tell?” Tony stared down at his stomach. He had wondered who had succeeded but given that Thor was the Fertility God it had seemed a forgone conclusion that they were genetically his.

Tony could practically feel the way that Loki was preening behind him. Their bond was alight with pride and pleasure.

“Perhaps you’ll carry mine next.” Thor had moved to press his ear against Tony’s belly, hands pressing warmly against him, as he listened.

 _Of course I’ll give you kids, Point Break._ He might complain about the aches but Loki was right. Tony _did_ want a big family because he’d found two amazing husbands to build that family with. A bit of discomfort was nothing for the joy of a child.

Thor looked up. “That is if the Nine are still standing after these two are born. I can only imagine the mischief they will cause on Asgard.” He grinned up at them, “I think Father is wary of the combination of their parents.”

That only seemed to make Loki more gleeful if the way his magic was practically _dancing_ with pleasure as it continued to soothe Tony’s aches was any indication. It was even more obvious through the bond that connected him to Loki.

 _I bet Fury would have a heart attack if he knew I was carrying Loki’s kids_. Tony entertained the thought of having Jarvis connect him to Fury so he could see the expression on that old Pirate’s face when he gave the joyful news. _Nah…Shield would be crawling all over the place preparing for Armageddon or whatever they would end up calling it._

“I’m sure at least two of the Nine will still be there.” Loki reached forward to grab the wrist of the hand holding the bottle. “Drink it, Anthony. I’m sure you would appreciate feeling a little less pain and more harmony within you.”

It was sweet, sweet like apples, as Tony tipped the bottle up and drained it. Warmth similar to Loki’s magic rushed through him, sinking into his very cells, before swelling and slowly dissipating.

“ _Woah_.”

“Better?”

“Yeah…that’s…can I have a barrel or two of that? Holy shit.”

Pains he hadn’t realized were something other than from being pregnant were _gone_. He had gotten so used to having some kind of ache that the absence of it was jarring. Maybe he should have said something earlier?

_Can’t say that out loud. I’ll never hear the end of it._

“Next time _say_ something.” Loki actually sounded exasperated. Tony wondered if the bond between them gave Loki some kind of ability to hear his thoughts. It was a horrifying thought considering some of the things that passed idly through his mind.

“Gods who live in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones.” Tony looked down to see Thor silently laughing at them. “Don’t even start, Sparky.” Thor always seemed to get far too much joy out of the two of them.

They should probably charge him for the free show he constantly seemed to be enjoying.

Thor only grinned at him, standing up and leaning forward to press their lips together in a sweet, soft kiss. “I didn’t say a word.” He didn’t need to say a word. Tony had been on the other end of that look more times than he could count and on Thor it didn’t look any different.

At least it was fond.

“You were thinking it.”

“You’re giving him too much credit.” Loki snarked as his arms curled possessively around Tony. He patted Loki’s arm and leaned into him when Thor stepped back.

He watched Thor’s armor disappear in a flash of lightning, something far more casual taking its place, before Thor settled onto the couch next to them. Carefully Tony found himself shifted so he was still sitting on Loki’s lap but now he had been moved so he was sideways, pressed against Loki still, but his legs were over Thor’s lap.

It did _things_ to him when they so effortlessly moved him around as though he weighed _nothing_.

Big, warm hands collected his right foot and a thumb pressed just-so into the arch of his foot. “Ohhhhh, _fuck_.” He sank back against the couch and Loki. “That feels so fucking good.” Tony was pretty sure Thor’s hands were _magic_ but he wasn’t going to step on Loki’s toes about that. “This is absolutely _why_ I married you.”

“Of course it is.” Loki must be in a perpetual state of amusement around them considering how much pleasure he seemed to get from listening or watching them. “Who needs anything else from a marriage?”

Tony’s head lulled to the side, his eyes hooded with pleasure, as he looked at Loki. “I totally married you for the sass, Lo. I couldn’t let anyone else put a ring on that.”

He grinned when Loki shook his head, fondness on his face, as his fingers idly stroked against Tony’s stomach.

Thor finished with one foot and switched to the other.

“Mother has seen to our rooms.” Thor suddenly spoke up, “She’s had a nursery added. Everything you might need.” The last was completely directed at Tony who lazily blinked. They were going to lull him into sleep if he wasn’t careful and Tony _knew_ they would try. Sleep was apparently important and they were both protective over his health and the babies.

Loki’s magic had turned to simply wrapping around him while Thor’s warm hands touched, soothed and pressed _just right_. They moved from his feet to his calves.

_Clearly I should ask for this more often. This feels so good. Right up there with sex._

“Our new rooms have been completed?” Loki inquired after a moment. Thor nodded absently, gaze intently focused on Tony as his fingers massaged Tony’s legs and feet with amazing skill. “Excellent.”

Both bonds thrummed, affection and love practically pouring into him, as he slowly blinked eyes that wanted to close. The feeling of being treasured, of being _loved_ , was overwhelming and Tony let himself sink into it knowing they could feel it enthusiastically returned. Tony drifted off listening to his husbands discussing the new room, the agreed upon plan for delivering their babies and the impending trip to Asgard. He felt warm, safe and loved surrounded by his two Norse Gods.

_They are going to make great Dads._

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently my brain was in a fluffy, humorous mood when I started on this fic and this is what I came up with. I _think_ it works and I really do love having all of them happy, healthy and in a loving relationship. These three deserve happiness and love dammit.
> 
> Tony's random amusing (at least to me) thoughts about warning labels/shirts was almost cut because I wasn't completely sure about it. Then I thought _fuck it_ and left it in. This is supposed to be a light fic and why not? Also I really do think Tony would totally purchase randomly amusing shirts for them (Thor just allows for so many possibilities) and Thor would wear them without question.
> 
> I had fun writing it and I hope you all had fun reading it. I think for a first attempt at these three together I pulled it off? I was trying to keep them in character but also where they fit with this particular Canon AU. Let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
